Never look back
by fallenstar127
Summary: Sirius has just left his house before he starts his fifth year at Hogwarts..this is his tale of his journey throughout the rest of his years at hogwarts with his friends. Through it all Sirius Black has learned that one must never look back....


-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter tear**

It was silent in the Black house hold now that everyone in the family had fallen asleep in their beds, and the only noise that was evident was the silent whisperings coming from the eldest Black's bedroom. Sirius Black the outcast of the Black family, and the irony of it all he was ordered to leave the house as soon as possible. Regulus who was not indeed asleep, crept out of his room bare footed, and slowly crept towards his older brother's bedroom door. How long had it been since Sirius had first left the Black house to go to Hogwarts, and left Regulus behind to face both parents on his own? How long had it been since Regulus had heard the rumors that his brother was a blood traitor to the entire family? Regulus' hand was rested on the tainted golden door knob as he easily opened the door listening intently to his brother's whispers.

"Prongs, I don't have anywhere to go mate! I'm trapped here in this hell hole, until my dear old sweet mum decides to kick me out for good." Sirius growled before kicking a random book that had been laying on the floor. Regulus flinched slightly when he heard it slam against the wall, and gently began to breath slowly as his heart quickened. If Sirius caught him eavesdropping he would surely get beaten for sure, but that didn't bother the youngest Black. Since his brothers absence Regulus had grown stronger, more determined than he was before, and thanks to his cousin Bella, he had become interested in the Dark Arts. His mother and father had smiled on him in favor for the last couple of years, and now that Sirius was entering his fifth year, it seemed they had finally kicked the one Black brother out for good.

Regulus had always been the favorite of his dear old parents ever since he was born, and Sirius was shoved aside like a piece of meat. Sirius constantly got into fights with their mother, while Regulus on the other hand sucked up to his mother by constantly telling on his older brother's dealings at Hogwarts. The fights between the brothers would be anything more than sibling rivalry; the two would end up hitting each other, biting and punching, and listening to the bones crack under pressure, or savor the pleasure of causing the opposing sibling a cut that wouldn't stop bleeding for a while. His thoughts were interrupted as his brother's friend began to speak.

"Mate, you know you can come spend the rest of the summer with me...Right?"

Sirius held the mirror away from him to get a good look at his mate who had thick dark circles under his eyes, and was blinking constantly. Prongs was always there for him, just like Remus and Peter where. Well, most of the time Peter was just there for the kicks, but none the less he tried his all to help Sirius when he was down, even thought the occasions were rare and few. It was time for Sirius to finally leave this dump of a place, and throw the Black name behind him.

"Go get some sleep Prongs I'll talk to you in the morning." Sirius whispered watching his friend's face turn to bewildered as Sirius threw the mirror on his bed. That's when he heard snickering coming from outside his door. "Regulus..." He scowled dropping a pair of boxers on the bed, as his brother Regulus slammed the door shut, and ran to his room. Sirius yanked opened the door just in time to see Regulus shut his door, but not before grinning sinisterly at him. He returned to his bedroom as he heard his mother's shrieks coming from downstairs, and he quickly shoved his remaining shirts and pants into a bag, and grabbed his broom stick leaning against his closet door. Grabbing the broom he hopped on, and flew out the window bag dangling behind him as he let out a yelp of joy, and pumped his fist into the air.

Regulus scowled as he watched his brother fly away on one of those damned broomsticks, and hated his older brother for escaping to freedom. Wait...Why did he hate Sirius for that? Why should he hate Sirius for having freedom? Did not Regulus Black have freedom himself? Sure, of course, Regulus had plenty of freedom did he not?

"Run while you can brother..." Regulus whispered as his mother's screeches filled his ears, as he went back to his bed knowing what hell tomorrow would bring to him.

Sirius couldn't help but cackle in glee as he saw the Potter mansion looming before him, and pumped his fist into the air once more before landing on the lush grass of the Potter property. He stumbled off the broom, and landed flat on his rear, and smiled. The feeling of the grass against the palms of his hands, and the sound of trickling water coming from the small pond that the Potters had nearby. He stood up, grabbed his broom and slung it behind his back.

He was finally home...

**A/n: Reviews and flames are both welcomed :P **


End file.
